


Hamilton Christmas Fanfic

by puppycornashlynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas, F/F, M/M, Modern Era, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Secret Santa, i mean like, i think, it's chaos, obviously it's, other stuff, probably, such as, that's basically it tbh, the squad does a secret santa, there's implied stuff, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: the alleged christmas fanfic that i kept claiming existed on hamilton amino and never posted cuz i didn't finish it last year.will be posted in chapters so i can keep my sanity.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 5





	Hamilton Christmas Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> this is chaos and i kinda hate it ngl.

"Hey guys!" Peggy exclaimed, running over to her friends. "Can all of you come to my dorm later?"

"We live with you Peggy…" Angelica sighed.

"Yeah Peggs." Eliza nodded, tying the strings of her hat into a little bow.

"Can the rest of you then?" Peggy rephrased her question, running a hand through her hair.

"I can." Maria said, shivering a bit despite wearing a long sleeved dress.

"Me and Jemmy can!" Thomas exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend. James nodded.

"All four of us can come!" Alex exclaimed. The rest of the Hamilsquad nodded.

"Why isn't Burr here?" James asked.

"I dunno. He probably just got home already." Angelica shrugged.

"Well see you guys at… hm… 5:00? Remember, Dorm 1780!" Peggy exclaimed, grabbing her sisters' hands and running off.

════ ⋆ ⋆ ════

"Anyone know why Peggy wanted us?” Alex asked, walking over to the others.

“No, but it’s freezing!” Maria exclaimed, shivering.

“You’re just sensitive to the cold.” Thomas said with an eyeroll.

“James is too, right James?” Maria asked. James nodded, snuggling into the sweater Thomas had given him the week before December 1st.

“Well he’s sick all the time! You… uh… aren’t!” Thomas exclaimed. James giggled a bit.

“I hope she’s out before we all freeze to death…” John grumbled. Alex nodded, as did everyone else except Lafayette, who was somehow immune to the cold.

Always.

Every.

Single.

Winter.

They don’t feel cold.

They feel heat.

But not cold.

_ Ever. _

After a bit of waiting, Peggy finally opened the door.

“Sorry for making you guys wait, I wanted to clean up so it looked nice!” she exclaimed, letting everyone in. 

John, Maria and James clamoured in immediately, their lovers (with the exception of Maria’s, who was Peggy) following immediately after, everyone else following after.

Peggy skipped up the stairs to her room, collapsing backwards on her bed, which everyone sat in a circle under.

“Peggy, are we praising you as our God  _ again _ ? Cause it gets  _ really  _ tiring after a while.” Herc said.

“No! ~~Even though I wouldn’t be _against_ the idea…~~ We’re doing a Secret Santa! So basically everyone gets someone to get a gift for, and the person they’re getting the gift for doesn’t know that they’re getting a gift for them! Sound good?” Peggy asked.

Everyone nodded, except James, who simply snuggled into Thomas’ shirt.

“What’s wrong,  _ cheri _ ?” Thomas asked.

“I just don’t wanna get a gift for someone and have Thomas be jealous… that’s probably stupid…” James murmured.

“It’s not!” Peggy said.

“And I won’t be jealous, Jem.” Thomas assured his smaller boyfriend, who smiled.

“Anyways, everyone write down your name on a piece of paper and we’ll put it in a hat and everyone will pull out a piece of paper!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Are there enough of us where no paper will be left over?” Maria asked.

“There’s… let’s see… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven (nuuu Philip), eight, nine, ten! Of us!” Peggy counted. “So no one will be left out! So put your name in the hat!” she quickly took off Eliza’s hat.

Everyone quickly wrote their names and put it in the hat. Peggy shook it and everyone closed their eyes, taking a paper out.

Groans, squeals and ehs were heard.

_ This will be chaos _ , Peggy smiled.


End file.
